fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Fuka
Fuka Sai was a major character in Tamahome's light novel: Shugyoku Den. She was an orphaned peasant girl who lived in Hakuko, Tamahome's home village in Konan, with her adoptive brother, Yuma. Character After her biological family was killed by a Kutou gorilla group, Fuka was orphaned. She was later taken in by a farming family along with Yuma, a boy who was also offered housing for farm work. Growing up in such an environment left her itching to escape and explore the world beyond her village. She is spunky, bold, and androgynous, often being mistaken for a boy. A feminist, she believed that men and women should be equal, which was a rare conviction for females in her feudal, imperialistic society. She was shown to value the indifference when it came to limitations on women, opting to simply dress, act, and speak freely regardless of class or sex. Being the outspoken girl she is, Fuka would constantly put Yuma in his place whenever he bullied Tamahome. Her feelings towards the celestial warrior were hinted at throughout the light novel. Despite her rough-around-the-edges appearance, Fuka is shown to be very kind of heart. In her childhood after Tamahome's mother died, she would make trips to the other side of the mountains to retrieve herbs for his sick father and would sneak food from the farm to his starving siblings. She is also a very talented singer and found that her talent could rake in a fair sum in Eiyou. Story Fuka first came to Tamahome's aid to drive away a group of local children, lead by Yuma, after their relentless insults escalated into violence. Being the only person Yuma had affection for, the boy stepped down, albeit with some protest. Fuka harbored affection for the young warrior and pushed him to stand up for himself. After Tamahome's training with Tokaki and the death of his mother, Fuka made a habit of visiting his home to bring food or medicinal herbs to the suffering family. Tamahome then decides to head off to Eiyou for work and the outgoing Fuka snuck away from the village to follow him. When she revealed her plan to stay with him, Tamahome refused to travel with a girl. But Fuka, determined to find work, convinced him. They were soon discovered by Yuma, who tagged along to protect Fuka, and the trio headed to the capital. Along the way, Fuka watched with annoyance as the two boys competed against each other to see who could make the most money by doing odd jobs. Fuka found a nice step up as a street performer, captivating the citizens with her soft and light voice. With her winnings, she supported the other two, who were too competitive to earn some coin. After hearing of a murderous sorcerer called Mimadou, the two boys become determined to catch him for a reward and they followed the trail of bodies to Eiyou. There, Fuka encountered a wealthy girl called Bihou Kyou and saved her from Mimadou's monster, lunging to fight before Yuma interfered, leaving Tamahome to finish it off. When the warrior was hired by Bihou's father, Senmei Kyou, to protect her, he gave his large earnings to Fuka to pay off the debt he owed to her. Fuka viewed this gesture as someone taking pity on her because of her family situation, not because he was grateful. Alone, she met a smiling monk with strange powers and teleportation magic. She asked him to teleport the money to Tamahome's family and, after she passively mentioned his celestial destiny, the monk agreed and disappeared. Fuka met Yuma in Senmei's garden while Tamahome was stuck on duty. He told her that the warrior's new employer was bankrupt and they had to tell him. When Tamahome and Senmei left the mansion, Yuma knocked Fuka out and followed the other two. Fuka was then brought to Bihou by her servants and dressed in beautiful robes and jewels. Suddenly, Mimadou's men stormed the mansion, shoved a surprised Bihou aside, and took Fuka away, mistaking her for the Kyou daughter. Fuka then led Yuma to her with her singing voice and he gave her a Shugyoku jewel, which symbolized his love for her. But he was put under Mimadou's control and, when Tamahome came to find him, he attacked his friend. After an intense battle, Yuma broke free from the spell that bound him and sacrificed himself to save Tamahome and Fuka. Though his wounds appeared to be fatal, he was stronger than he looked and survived. He and Fuka, who was impressed by his development, then traveled back to their village to start a home, feeling content in Tamahome's progress as a Celestial Warrior-In-Training. By the time of the Original Series, the couple was living peacefully in their cottage while their friend continued to make a living in the capital.Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Supporting Characters Category:Light Novels Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female